First Journeys Chapter 17
Chapter 17: Cadet Olafson The orange haired woman took the mirror thing from her face as I left the Admirals office and she leaned forward over her desk. “There is a washroom ri'''ght '''over there.” I gave her a thankful smile. After I had freshened up I asked her.” How did you know I needed to go?” She smiled.” I am Cheeka and I come from Phantas . “She said that as if it would explain everything. Her purple eyes sparkled amused and she added. “Phantas is an old Terran Colony , much like Nilfeheim and we all have Psionic abilities , including telepathy.” I groaned. “Can everyone do that but me?” She laughed. “No, Cadet. It really only appears that way to you at the moment. You have been accepted to the Academy and if you graduate successfully you will know a whole lot more about Psionics and how to defend yourself against it too.” “That would be a good thing. I still can’t believe I actually got accepted and the whole affair with the Ult was just a staged thing.” She got up and pointed at an elegant looking serv-matic. “It’s about my coffee time. Would you want some too?” I nodded. “Yes I am quite thirsty actually.” She was quite attractive to look at. She had a very nice body, and she wore a short black skirt that reminded me of Sif’s outfit when I saw her at the Space port and transparent shiny leg covers with a hint of black encased her legs. Her blouse was white, and void of any rank insignia, but her sizeable breasts underneath made up for the lack of military decoration and was quite effective to catch an eye, at least mine. Her behind reminded in shape of an apple like the ones I had seen in the Caves of Muspelheim and it looked nice and round in that skirt as she worked on the Serve-Matic. I unexpectedly thought how that skirt would look on me, not that I could hope for a behind like that. I had to be careful about my secret, especially here were everyone could see what I was thinking and tried to suppress it. She turned and handed me a cup.” These are called stockings. “She slid a hand over her knee and said. “Yet another fashion from Terra and are once again real big in fashion.” The she said.” I am glad you like what you see.” The door opened and the silver haired woman came out of the Admirals office.” Cadet Olafson what are you still doing here. I thought you are already processed.” The orange haired woman said.” General, I offered the Cadet a cup of coffee. It was not his fault.” The silver haired woman who had the rank of a General was beautiful. Quite different from the girlish secretary, in an angelic not quite human alien way smiled and this time it reached her large also purple eyes. “Carry on then finish your coffee and do have a few of the cookies, Cheeka was about to offer you. She makes them herself and they are quite legendary in the Academy Administration. After that I suggest you don’t delay your processing for too long.” Then she shook her and walked of. “Barley a day in the navy and already flirting with the Civilian personnel. Mr Olafson I think you found your calling indeed.” The secretary waited till the woman had disappeared in one of the IBT’s and said.” That was general Alyica Lichfangh. She is the Commanding officer of the mighty PSI Corps, and it is said that she is the most powerful Psionic talented person in the Galaxy. Rumors also have it that she and the Immortal Warrior are dating.” I sighed. “I just realized just how much I really have to learn.” Then I drained the cup in one gulp and put the cup down. “Thanks for the coffee. I better go.” “You’re welcome Cadet Olafson. I am known around here as Cheeka. I do not have a military rank; I am just the big guys’ executive assistant. Maybe when you come back from basic we can have a cup of coffee again and talk about stockings or other things.” I smiled. “That would be nice indeed.” Cheeka pointed at the IBT.” Tell the IBT to drop you off at the Quarter master processing level 6. I make sure they have your paper work.” I thanked her waved once more and told the Inter Base Transport to drop me of at said location. There in a curving corridor another long line of orange dressed applicants. A bright yellow skinned being that reminded me of a bird crossed with a lemon and no taller than maybe 40 centimeters jumped before me, wearing a black uniform and with a high pitched voice. “Cadet Olafson. I just received instructions to place you in line four B.” The yellow being hovered before me and motioned me to take a spot between two other applicants. I wondered how Derek and Mix fared and how far they had come in this process. I wanted to tell them about the Ult who was actually the Commandant. But the chances they were here in the same line were slim. This was like a factory processing thousands upon thousands of applicants and perhaps this was the closest concept to describe this ocrhestrated, well organized madness. A humanoid shaped being wearing a completely enclosed orange jump suit stood before me. His suit had an attached hood that was drawn closely around his head and as he turned there was a mirrored face plate before his actual face. While others had their names stencilled across the chest, he only had a number, 3452-991. I asked. “May I ask why you got a number instead of a name?” Its voice came from a speaker unit in his shoulder and it sounded exactly like the artificial generated female voice every standard Computronic had. “I do not mind. I am a Non Corp. We did not develop the same as corporal beings. We had no need for names, before we were discovered and became a member species. We recognize and address each other in a different way. However when interacting with other Union species outside our natural environment it is helpful to have an individual designation and this number comes very close to what we see when we identify one of us.” I wished I could have talked to the Non Corp a little more but the line was moving quite rapidly and we had reached a door were two officers, one human and one Insectoid Klack split us up. To the Non-Corp the human officer said.” Non-Corp cadet to the right and through that corridor.” The insectoid then addressed me.”Human cadet, you go left.” It turned out to be a slide belt that conveyed me directly into a large Auto Dresser unit and I emerged on the other side and moments later wearing an actual uniform, it was deep green and completely void of rank insignia, but on the sleeve was the Union Flag. I did not know if it was the same or a different Klack who greeted me at the other side. “Welcome Cadet Olafson you have now been officially accepted and processed. Please do not ask any questions at this point, as there is no time. Follow the others to the next station where you receive your ribbon display, your Military Id Imprint and your Code Key surgery.” I really wanted to ask what a Code key surgery entailed, as I in general did not like the idea of surgeries and doctors all that much, but the Klack ignored me and addressed the next person behind me in the exact same manner. The next room had two long counters on each side. Robots and beings behind the counter handed out large bags. A project a sign flashed with my name and guided me to a spot at the left counter. A bearded man chewing on something said.” Cadet Olafson?” “Yes Sir.” A robot next to him snarled.” Identity verified. Race specifications and measurement scan complete. Basic Gear assembled and ready.” The man pointed at a large E pad screen installed into the counter. Sign your name here. With your signature you verify you have received all your basic gear, complete and in good condition.” “Should I not check it first before I sign it?” “Yes regulations actually require, that you take the print out and check every item, but your gear has been assembled by robots.” He sighed.” We usually skip this part since it would slow things down even further!” “I sure don’t want that!” I said and signed it. After this a Saran officer supervising a machine attaching a blank flex screen attached to our uniform. The man explained. “This is your ribbon display. It will show all your military specializations and qualifications and of course any citations you earn. Yours will most likely remain pretty empty until you graduate, but it is required to be worn on all uniforms. It is linked to you and cannot be given to another person or altered in any way or form. Tryng to do so is is a serious offense.” He tapped the display with his finger and the thing made a chirping sound. He looked at it and grinned. “Wow you actually got a few citations as it looks like: Honor Citizen of Twilight, Civil Duty service ribbon and Executioners Axe.” He grinned.” Nice to see the ribbon display actually works.” He waved me on and said.” Next!” Code Key surgery was a big auto dresser type device that used Nanite assisted robot surgery to make a little skin pocket somewhere on the body. Its location so I was told was chosen randomly so it would not be always at the same place. During the procedure a voice explained. “All officers of all branches of the United Stars services receive a code key pocket. It is a small 2 centimeter by 1 centimeter cavity and a few millimeters deep. A bio plastic key made of the same cell material as the body will be placed in it. No normal scan will reveal it. It is used as an extra security measure to access restricted areas or information. You and all Cadets accepted have the security clearance Blue. That is the lowest security clearance and sufficient for all Academy tasks and procedures. How, when and why you need that key will be explained to you in the appropriate training class.” The procedure itself was painless and my code key pocket was at my left underarm. Along with others I entered an immense mess hall. I guessed at least 500 beings were sitting or in the process of sitting at long rows of tables. I didn’t see Derek or Max, but I saw the methane breather and it waved at me with one of its tentacles.” Over here, Eric human.” I took the free seat next to him and the Garbini said. “I never thought we finally end up here. I felt like a product in a factory.” “I know I felt the same way. Seeing the scope of things I start to realize just how big an organization Space Fleet actually is.” “Now that you say it. I heard there are fifty mess halls like this one right here and this isn’t the only Academy branch in the Galaxy. There are many more!” I remembered Mix telling me, the ones on Andromeda side were at capacity. The tables where set with fine china and glasses. After about an hour every seat was occupied. An officer in black uniform, somewhat humanoid but with horns and a face that made him look like a ram addressed us all while standing on a floating metal disc so everyone could see him. I was sure his voice was transmitted to field speakers nearby as he did not talk very loud but I could clearly hear him.” This will be your first real meal as Cadets. It will also be your first lesson. “An Officer of the United Stars Fleet will always display the finest table manners. We will use napkins and eating utensils whenever possible. We will learn to use the Eating utensils of other cultures but the Fleet recognizes sticks, fork, knife and spoon as basic and usable by almost all member species. “Enlisted men can eat a sandwich while walking through a corridor, an officer may not. An enlisted man may yawn, scratch himself or do those many little things beings do without really thinking, often perhaps insulting or revolting to others. Officers will not do that. It takes great and seemingly impossible self-awareness and control to suppress these often almost instinctive things, but those of you who complete this training will and it becomes second nature.” His platform slowly rotated and now I was facing his back. The officer was still speaking. “However as officers you also have certain privileges, you do not stand in line for food at the chow line, like enlisted personnel does. You will be served whenever possible and unless it is a buffet. The food will be served now, but don’t eat until I say so. Until the most senior officer is served and has given the toast, you will not touch the food.” He clapped his gloved hands together and an army of white dressed beings started to serve plates with food. The Officer raised a glass. “Welcome Citizens of the Union and welcome new Cadets, may this be the first meal you are partaking in the company of fellow officers and I sincerely hope it will not be the last. May the day come in many years from now that you remember this first meal as a very special occasion and important event in your life. I wish all of you success and hope to see each of you one day in Fleet black!” He raised the glass he was holding. “On the behalf of the United Stars of the Galaxies and in the name of the Admiral of the Fleet I welcome you all. Now enjoy your meal.” During the meal instructors walked down the table isles and gave pointers as how to eat correctly. To my Methane breathing friend one of them said: “A Garbini Officer folds his unused tentacles on his back in the Naglag position. Fulran morsels are to be dipped only once and with the right eating tentacle only. Don’t let me see you using your left and dipping twice again!” “Yes Sir.” The Garbini uttered even though he was quite alien I could sense its surprise that a small furry being in black Uniform knew so much about Garbini proper eating etiquette.” He just sounds like my father!” I was not spared either. The same being barked at me: “Dap your lips with the napkin before you reach for the glass. Cut only what you intended to eat right away. Don’t cut everything, drop the knife and shovel it like a barbarian.” I wanted to argue and tell him Neo Vikings are the very definition of what barbarians are and they didn’t use forks at all, but I thought better and said: “Yes Sir.” After the meal we went to a big dorm, with Vari-Form beds that adjusted to the body needs and sizes of the occupying being. The instructors where everywhere and the same ram horned officer that addressed us at the meal spoke again: “Being an officer is not a job it is a profession. Being an officer is a status, a mind-set that does not end with you taking off your uniform or go sleep. You are an Officer even when you are naked, hung by your toes or equivalent body part over a boiling pot of oil. You are an officer and expected to act with certain restrains in any possible situation. You will maintain a perfect state of dignity and unquestionable conduct at all times. Almost all sentient life forms we encountered have some form of body hygiene procedures. The Fleet has standardized these procedures to accommodate all beings and none of you will die or get harmed when touched by soap and water or a sonic shower. I want you to be on top of your species hygiene procedures at all times. No one will order you to be clean and well groomed but it is expected. Tomorrow morning will be the only time in your entire Academy career where you get a dedicated time period to do so. After that you must use your free time and schedule it correctly to be groomed well. This includes your uniforms and personal equipment. It has to be clean, spot less, in good repair and put on correctly according to Fleet regulations.” He took a breather.” Well that is all for now, sleep well!” The lights dimmed and someone in a bed nearby talked to someone else in a low tone.” He is a Nogoll; I wonder how he ended up telling us what to do!” How the words were overheard I could not say, but perhaps they did monitor conversations. The ram faced Officer approached the neighbor bed and the lights came back on.” We all could hear the officer clearly. The question was raised why I, a Nogoll can tell you what to do.” He paused a moment. “I have the right because you give it to me. No one here was drafted or forced to join. Any of you can at any time quit. You can get up right now, walk to the Dorm Supervisor and say so. You receive the pay you earned and a ticket to wherever Space Buses go. “Look around you, you will find members of almost every civilization within this very dorm. You will eat, sleep, fight and if necessary die together. You are not human, not Klack or Shiss or Garbini or Nogoll you are now Union Fleet. We will fight if necessary to the last breath, but we are not the Marines. We will give quarter if quarter is asked. We will honor the flag of truce and we will treat our enemies with respect. Prejudgment and racism will not be tolerated. An enlisted man may hate an enemy; you will not base your judgment on anyone enemy or friend based on emotions or assumptions. but on facts alone. This is our creed and our oath: A Cadet will not lie, cheat, or steal, nor discriminate against another sentient on the basis of origin, sex, creed, religion or racial differences.” Again the lights dimmed and he spoke to the cadet who had asked the question. “I am aware that my species was and is an enemy of the Union and it is quite likely that Union ships fight with Nogoll ships right now. While it causes great sorrow I will follow any order given.There has always been a small community of Nogoll both black and white that live on Union side. I am a Union officer and a citizen. If you have charges or accusations against my character or conduct you are welcome to bring them forward.” “No Sir.” “Very well then, sleep well!” Interlude 15: Nogoll GalNet Entry, Nogoll the >>>Mammalian life form and intelligent species of the Upward/ Coreward Sector of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Nogoll developed from a mountain dwelling four legged mammalian life form on The Nog and after ascending on their own established a small but well developed seven star system sphere of influence with seven Colonies. Around 7500 years ago they were discovered by the Kermac, who used their Psionic powers to make the Nogoll into another one of their Thrall civilizations. Unlike many other Thrall species, the Nogoll did not really recent the Kermac and welcomed the technological advances and also the “Tasks” the Kermac asked their Thrall species to perform. The Nogoll became one of the Enforcer species for the Galactic Council the 2nd. The Nogoll became a trusted Thrall species and suppressed not only a part of their own species (the white Nogoll) but also occupied several other species home planets. The first major battle against Nogoll Forces involving Union assets was fought during the 4th Inter Galactic War, the Kermac War thrall species, the Nogoll invaded and occupied planet Guayas to use the planet as resupply depot for a direct attack on Sol and Earth. Union Marines engaged Nogoll forces on the ground and ended the occupation in a bloody surface battle. Ever since relations especially to the Nogoll were frosty to say it mildly. The 4th Intergalactic War ended with an armistice and the stipulations that made the Star systems: Arsenal, Lighthouse, Alaska and Factory (all deep in Galactic Council territory) Union systems and for Union ships to reach them the Corridor was established and right through Nogoll space. The famous Nogoll Trespass incident during the summer of 5015, where Nogoll forces trespassed across Freespace to assist a large Dai-Than fleet to attack Union assets in Union Space. (The Battle is known as the Prometheus Nebula Battle of 5015.) To prevent a Union attack the Kermac declared that the Nogoll acted without their authority and disavowed them. The Union responded to an aide call of the Elly and assisted the Yokuta... <<< Ealy Sluper, commandant of the 28th superb battle group was certain he witnessed the end of his species and he wondered what he could possibly do to prevent that. He once commanded over a thousand of the finest Nogoll Battle ships. Shiny eight hundred meter giants, the very pinnacle of Nogoll technology with the finest equipment of other Galactic Council civilizations. Now he retreated with eighty units form the Arlicherb system, barely escaping the terrible onslaught of Union power. Arlicherb Colony had been the pride of the Nogoll kingdom. It was once a beautiful world, the natives were willingly and gladly serving the Nogoll, like the Nogoll used to serve the Kermac. The Nogoll did not need to be controlled by Kermac Psionics, they were glad they had a powerful master with a plan for galactic domination. It was a shock to the Nogoll to be suddenly expelled from the Galactic Council, just because of a small mistake the Commandant of the 56th made. Not that he even could be punished for it, as he did not return fighting with the Dai Than against the Union. The Kermac had abandoned the Nogoll and unlike the Union the Nogoll did not have instantaneous communication, it took weeks for the news to reach every Nogoll world and ship. It was not Captain Erberbs fault as he questioned and then attacked a convoy of Union Freighter Ships approaching Inos System. A system he knew to be Galactic Council. Captain Erberbs did not know that things had changed. The Elly always had an eye on the entire Inos System a source of dispute between the Nogoll and Elly for many centuries. The System almost equidistant to both the Elly and Nogoll home worlds sported not one but four rich garden worlds in addition to three rock worlds especially rich in boron and rare earths. While both the Elly and the Nogoll were Galactic Council it was no problem, the Kermac decided rightly in favor of the Nogoll and gave the Nogoll 4 planets and the Elly got three. The Elly were under Psionic control anyway and were allowed to mine the rich earths for the Nogoll. The Union however took this as welcomed excuse to retaliate with such excessive harshness by attacking all Nogoll forces in the system and orbital bombing two of the colony worlds that the Nogoll First Billie had no choice but to declare war against the Union. It would be a short war, Ealy was sure of that. Even with the combined might of all GC allies it would have been difficult, but standing alone against the Union was nothing short of self inflicted genocide. One of his aides had handed him the latest intelligence report. While the Nogoll were fighting for survival, this conflict barely made the Union News! Of course they could do the same as some of the White Nogoll did many years ago and join the Union, but that was not his decision to make and as long as the First Billie and his government told him to fight he would do so to the very end. He was certain that Sreal of the Itsna Dynasty, the current first Billie would never consider Union Membership or offer surrender; he was an Itsna through and through, proud, stubborn and narrow sighted. EalyHe wondered how his four Nannies on Arlicherb fared. Would they try to fight, commit suicide or be slaughtered by Orbital Assault Marines? His heart cramped and he wished he could stay and fight to the last ship, but he had to be a commander and warrior first. Regroup in the Ontbe-system where the rally point of the Nogoll fleets was. Ontbe was the last of two systems before The Nog, their home system and place of the holy mountain. The plan was to make the battle a costly one for the Union and then perhaps negociate an armistice, and not accept an outright defeat. Sluper had no delusions, he knew The Nog could already be attacked by Union forces, but he knew the enemy. They were methodical they would attack Ontbe and Erba before taking The Nog last. Once more he glanced at the Intelligence report. It was actually simply a Union Fleet News report, printed out over Trans Light Fax intercepted from the Elly, who still used the same communication technology as the Nogoll. Sluper always thought the TLFAX was an enormous technological achievement, able to send reports and messages over 20 light year distance in only eight hours, until he heard that every Union citizen could talk to anyone else in the Union, send pictures and data over any distance instantaneous. He found the first mention of the Nogoll war on page eight of the report. It read: After the Nogoll attack on Union assets, ships and civilians in the Inos System the Nogoll declared war upon the United Stars of the Galaxies and war against the Elly and the Union. Fleet Command decided to let new newly appointed Rear Admiral deal with the Nogoll. Even though there are voices in Union Fleet command criticizing the decision to commit almost two percent of sector assets to the fray. From his vacation on Para-Para, the Immortal Admiral Stahl however expressed full and complete confidence in Admiral Flegel’s abilities to deal with the Nogoll and welcomed the conflict as an opportunity to test new equipment in battle conditions. Fleet Command agrees this to be a perfect opportunity to test the new Gazelle Long range fighters and the new Cerberus XI robots. First reports on the new Orbit to Surface cluster bombs are very satisfactory. Commandant Sluper crushed the pages between his fingers. They did not even take this war serious! The Nogoll would disappear forever, wiped of the galactic stage by a giant and sold out by another. Sluper turned to his Helm Officer, “Set course to Kermac Prime! Signal the course change to all remaining ships and go to full speed.” Then he said to his tactical officer.”Prepare the planetary bombers for launch as soon as we reach Kermac Prime. The Nogoll will die and vanish, but not without making those pay who sold us out!” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories